


Unsteady hands

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Description of blood, Just Bros, Milo Murphy’s law - Freeform, Zack is a good friend, bros, milo gets messed up, these two are really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: During a classic get away Milo ends up pretty badly hurt, Zack’s here to help
Relationships: Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood
Kudos: 40





	Unsteady hands

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crazy excited to be writing for this fandom because I love this show so much! Any feedback is appreciated as I hope to write more of these two uwu  
> Quarantine has been a bit rough so this was really nice to write, hope y’all enjoy <3

Milo and Zack bro thing

Zack and Milo leapt over a small fence attempting to get away from the disgruntled yapping dog in the yard next to them. They had been trying to get away from a stampede of nails that had been sitting peacefully on top of some construction until a bird knocked down all the boxes of nails creating a beautiful, spiky waterfall that continued to flow downhill until it was on its way for Zack and Milo.

After a long chase and eventual escape they landed in a neighbour's backyard, Milo and Zack tried to catch their breath which was a short-lived dream as the leash on the yapping dog next door snapped and set the boys on another wild run.

“Oh! I know what he wants,” Milo spoke as he began to reach into his backpack pocket when he suddenly took a hard tumble. Zack stopped in his tracks “You good Milo?” He asked slightly concerned for his friend and for the mildly threatening dog gaining on them.

But Milo had already recovered, he tossed a small handful of treats in front of the dog and smiled as the dog came to a halt and happily started chomping up the meat flavoured biscuits then leaving back on his way home.

Zack smiled and sighed in relief then turned to his friend, “Nice work dude, you okay?” Milo nodded and started to pull a first aid kit from his backpack, “Uh...yea, just a bit of a scrape,” he chuckled lightly. 

Zack was a bit thrown off my Milo’s tone and the fact he wasn’t bandaged up already, Milo had become a professional having himself or one of his friends fixed up and ready to go in a few seconds flat.

Zack surveyed the damage, both knees were badly skinned having dirt and small rocks covering a lot of it, it even moved with the thin pool of blood dripping down. The one arm that was the only bit of protection from the ground and Milos face was in an even worse state, his palms were scraped and dirty like his knees but his elbow had bit grazed and was bleeding pretty bad. Then on his chin, there was a pretty good scuff that dripped a bit onto Milo’s sweater vest along with...tears? 

Zack’s eyes travelled up Milo's face to his own eyes where he saw a watery-eyed Milo trying desperately to focus on patching himself up.

Being even more taken aback Zack slowly took Milo’s shaky hands that were pouring water on the wound attempting to clean it. “Here man, it’s alright, I got you...” Zack tried to reassure his friend. Milo tried to regain his composure and laugh off Zack’s worry, “It just uh...really um...hurts,” he sniffled and lightly laughed. 

“Looks like it, here I got it,” Zack spoke calmly, taking the water from Milo and slowly began pouring the water on the open wounds like his friend had just been doing but this time with a much more steady hand. Milo watched intently as Zack gently wiped up the water and got out the peroxide from the first aid, “This will sting a little bit you probably already know that,” Zack laughed making Milo smile a little.

After cleaning Milo’s chin up with peroxide Zack got out the Polysporin and a cotton swab, he continued to talk about nothing in particular or about what he was doing to Milo, “Just get the last bit on your chin slap some band-aids on these bad boys and you’re all set!” 

As Zack applied the final band-aid to Milo’s elbow the Murphy was back to his regular smiley self, he helped Zack pick up all the garbage and the two were back on track to the comic book store.

“Thanks,” Milo piped up as the two were throwing away the trash. “You got my back I got yours, simple as that,” Zack offered with a shrug and a smile. Bros who run away from crazy improbable situations together, stay together.


End file.
